Evelyn Enchanted
by starlight-princess971
Summary: Well, this basically is my own Ella Enchanted, but with different characters and of course different themes. There is some stuff similar from the movie and the book, but I changed them, but they are still not my ideas. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by Gail Carson Levine. And some of the stuff you read may be similar to the stuff in the book and in the movie…So I am saying now so you don't think I just took it without saying. Anything unfamiliar is mine.

INTRODUCTION

I am not a normal girl as I wish I were. It is the fault of whoever said that newborn babies would be given fairy gifts. I was given not one, but two. Both were very horrible. No, it is not a toy, a blanket, or clothes. They are spells, more like curses if you ask me. The first one I received was the "gift of no love". This means that I can never fall deeply in love. If I ever got too close to a guy, I had so break his heart. But, he had to say I love you. If he just kissed me, that's ok. But eventually he'd say that he loves me. But this gift was nothing compared to my second one. The second one was the gift of obedience. I have to obey every command, and it had to be an exact command and I could not delay. If someone told me to kill someone or myself, I would have to do it. I was in danger, mortal danger.

A/N: Ok, well that was just an introduction. Just a few things will be like the book. Some things will be from the movie, actually most. But most will be my own things. Well I hope you all enjoyed this and hope you will enjoy the rest of the story. Please RR..thanks, take care .


	2. Chapter 1: The Gifts

**Chapter 1: The Gifts**

A few days after I was born, my mother, Anya, and our cook/babysitter, Lucy, were looking at me, smiling. A little while later, there was a **POOF** and some pink dust. Just then, a fairy was in sight. She greeted my mother and walked towards my crib. She picked me up, a while after I started crying. The fairy's name was Lanyia and she held me in her arms thinking of what gift she can give me.

" Now let's see," Lanyia started humming horribly, "child, please be quiet. I must think of a good gift to give you."

Lanyia walked around in a circle and sighed. " What's her name again?" She asked my mother.

"Her name is Evelyn," my mother replied to Lanyia.

"Ah, well then Evelyn let me think. I have one! I give you the gift of no love," she snapped her fingers and I was zapped. I continued to cry.

Mother, and Lucy just stared at Lanyia.

"Well, I give two gifts, and since Evelyn won't stop crying, I have a perfect one. My cousin gives this gift, well, she gave it once to the late Queen Ella," Lanyia sighed, "may she rest in peace. Anyway, Evelyn, my second gift to you is the gift of obedience," she snapped her fingers once again and I was once again zapped.

"Ah, there. Now stop crying." Lanyia commanded me.

I stopped crying.

"Isn't it the most wonderful gift?" Lanyia said smiling happily.

"Are you kidding me? It's terrible." Lucy said a bit angrily.

"Can't you give her different gifts?" my mother asked Lanyia hoping she would say yes.

"Well, well, well. A pair of disrespectful ladies we have here. Well, I guess Evelyn will make a lovely toad," Lanyia said getting ready to snap her fingers once again.

"A toad!" mother exclaimed.

"No! That won't be necessary. Your gifts are lovely." Lucy walked towards Lanyia and took me from her.

Lanyia smiled. "That's what I thought. Now don't you ladies worry, she'll turn out perfectly fine, trust me. Well goodbye then." Lanyia disappeared.

My life began as a loveless obedient girl. Not that anybody would actually fall in love with me because I mean, come on, who would want to be with a girl who obeys every order? Yes it would be to an advantage for the guy, but still, I am kind of a weird person, so that doesn't help. So, when I was five I liked a boy, and apparently he liked me too. On Love Day, he told me he loved me, and my only reaction, because of the curse, was to hit him and tell him that I hated him and never wanted to see his horrid face ever again. And I didn't because the next day at school our teacher told us that he moved away to, well somewhere else.

Yes, as you can see, I did suffer with the love curse, but it was nothing as horrible compared to obedience. I heard about the life story of Queen Ella, who has now passed on, from many people but I wasn't sure if it was real. But I can see how much she had to go through.

When I was nine, my best friend Erika and I were walking to the park.

"So, what do you want to do?" Erika asked me.

"I don't know." I started throwing stones.

"Please Evie stop! You are driving me insane." Erika commanded me and I, of course, stopped.

"Evelyn, how come you always obey everything?" Erika asked me.

She noticed so I had no choice but to tell her the truth. So I told her the whole story.

"So you mean you'll have to do anything I tell you to do?"

"Yes."

Well, it was a bad idea to tell her, because when we arrived at the park, she ordered me around the whole time. She told me to wipe her shoes, push her on the swings, pay for her when we got elf-cycle ice pops, and orders like that.

This went on for about a two weeks. Erika had me do her chores, and her homework. When I finally had enough, I punched her when we were at the park.

Erika's mom and my mom argued for about five minutes. Erika's mom finally gave up, there is no arguing with my mom, she took Erika by the hand and stared at mother and I.

"This girl is a disgrace Anya! No one should be near her." And with that said she took off and I never saw either one of them ever again, thank goodness. They decided to more somewhere far away, like on the other side of the kingdom.

I kept getting into fights at school and I got frustrated at many people and I changed schools like three times. Thankfully there are many schools in Laster. One day, my mother decided to have a little talk with me. Lucy and mother sat at my sides.

"Evelyn sweet heart, this is getting out of control. You need to try to control your temper." Mother started stroking my back.

"I can it's just I get really mad when people tell me to do stuff and I have to do it." I teared for a bit.

"They don't know what they are doing sweetie. Your mother's right you know, you really do have to try to control your temper." Lucy grabbed my hand.

"Especially if you tell them that you have to obey. Evelyn, I want you to never tell anyone about either of your curses." Mother commanded me.

"But, isn't there a way to get rid of it? Can't you do something Lucy, you're a fairy." I wiped my tears away.

"I wish I could help you but guidelines are guidelines and need to be followed, so only Lanyia can take it back, which she probably won't because she's just as stubborn and stupid as her cousin." Lucy told me.

"Lucy, I'm sure we will be able to think of something. But for now, Evelyn, I want you to go on with your life as normally as you possibly can. That was not a command, I just want you to be happy and that will make me happy." Mother hugged me.

I obeyed her order, well I had no choice, but I was glad. So I never told anybody about either of my gifts ever again.

A/N: Okay! That was my first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed because I already have like 7 chapters of this story written in my notebook and I enjoy writing it. And it will make me very happy if you guys do too. So please read and review….tootles .


End file.
